Oracle
The Übermacht Oracle is a four-door luxury coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the successor of the first generation, referred to as the Oracle XS. Design In GTA V, the Oracle returns in two generations: the first generation Oracle XS (after the Heists Update) and the new second generation (simply named Oracle). The design of the second generation Oracle draws on an aggressive German styling featured on the BMW 6 Series Gran Coupe for the overall styling. The long wheelbase, greenhouse profile and rare chrome trim have been inspired from the more larger BMW 7 Series F01/F02. The main body line, wheel arches, rear bumper and transition from C pillar to third box area have been inspired by the F01. The rear lights are mostly inspired by the BMW 5 Series GT's, but the overall rear profile also strikes a resemblance to the current fourth generation Lexus GS, sixth generation Hyundai Sonata, Acura RLX , third generation Kia Optima/K5 and Infiniti Q50 sedans. The front fascia also bears a resemblance to the Infiniti Q50, but is likely designed more after the BMW 6 Series (F06/F12/F13) with headlamps from the BMW 3 Series F30. The car's overall body shape is classed as a Coupé in the game, similar to the present-day Gran Coupé body styling found on some modern-day BMWs. The side of the car displays a very long profile and features very smooth sides. The wheelbase of the car, much like many luxury vehicles, is relatively long. The wheel arches are flared but with a smooth transition from the main body area. The lower body and upper body are split by a long main body line that covers the entire length of the car and coincides with the rear lights. At the base of the A pillar, small wing mirrors are mounted. The greenhouse section is bounded by smooth lines and the C pillars present a smooth transition into the third box of the car's body. The car is equipped with split five spoke wheels that are wrapped in low profile tyres. At the center-top area of the car's rear face a manufacturer emblem is mounted. Not far beneath the emblem is a horizontal chrome strip spanning half the car's width, whose top edge coincides with the top edge of the rear lights. The rear lights are dominantly red units. The license plates are mounted centrally at between the two units. The rear bumper has a top edge that is impressed for the central two-thirds of its width. The base of the rear bumper features two single exhaust tips, one close to either edge. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Oracle is much sportier than its predecessor. This sedan moves rather swiftly and is powered by a twin-turbocharged version of the Oracle XS' engine. Cornering is an improvement over its predecessor and braking is impressive. ABS is standard. The Oracle is a large, heavy saloon yet the handling is well balanced and the overall speed is exceptional for such a car. It has better acceleration than the the Felon yet a slightly lower top speed. GTA V Overview |Drivetrain defined = RWD (Website) |Gears defined = 5 (Website) |Mass defined = 1850 / 4079 (Website) |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 7.1 Seconds |Top speed observed = 115 / 185 |Engine observed = V8 (sound) Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Oracle 2 (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). 0_66.jpg|A comparison between the two generations of the car, side by side. Oracle-GTAV-RSC.png|The Oracle on Rockstar Games Social Club. Oracle-GTAV-BuryTheHatchet.png|A black Oracle used by Wei Cheng's men during Bury the Hatchet. Notable Owners * Dave Norton owns a blue second generation Oracle with the registration plate "81TDS937". A vehicle with the same registration plate is driven by Michael De Santa in the Obvious approach for The Big Score. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $80,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. The black on orange color scheme on the one the player can buy online seems to be inspired by the 2005 AC Schnitzer M6 Tension Concept. * Appears very commonly in and around Rockford Hills. * A blue Oracle will spawn next to Franklin right after completing the mission Pack Man. * A blue variant also appears in Three's Company and By the Book. It is used by Dave Norton as a Personal Vehicle. Sometimes after completing By the Book, Michael will still be driving it, and the vehicle itself can be saved. There is also a chance that you can procure the Oracle if you modify it in the middle of the 2nd mission stated. * A black variant appears outside Vanilla Unicorn for transport to the Union Depository in the obvious approach for The Big Score. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Oracle are East Los FM 106.2 or Los Santos Rock Radio. * "Automatic" could be a reference to the only transmission choice for a BMW 7 Series, in contrast to other BMW vehicles that have manual transmissions available, as the E65 was the first iteration of the 7 Series not to offer a manual transmission. * Interestingly, the Oracle in the billboard adverts does not feature any logo on the bonnet. * The names of the three Übermacht vehicles might be references to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion ''is a reference to the last human city, and the ''Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. * The Oracle's name could be a reference to the BMW Oracle Racing team, as Übermacht, based on BMW, manufactures the Oracle. It may also be a slight poke at the Sentinel that it replaces, as sentinel and oracle are both things that deal with observing or watching. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * In GTA Online, the Oracle sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. * On the steering wheel, in first person view there was originally a Benefactor logo present, however this has since been patched. * The Oracle, along with the Baller, Cavalcade, Schafter, Buffalo, Burrito, Tipper and Faggio, are the only vehicles to have two generations at the same time in game. * Neither the first nor the second generations of the Oracle can have its bodywork modified at Los Santos Customs. * The second generation of the Oracle only features exhaust modifications. All other options are the same as the first generation. See Also *Oracle XS - Older generation of the Oracle. Navigation }} de:Oracle es:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle sv:Oracle pt:Oracle fi:Oracle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Vehicle Class